


Collar

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crowleys just so pretty, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), smut written by ace author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: It is exactly what's in the tags. Collar play, soft dom Aziraphale, and some minor public misbehavior. They are of course, always completely in love. But this is pure PWP.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N0nb1narydemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0nb1narydemon/gifts).



> This is not within my normal, gentle writing so it is under a pseud. I hope you all enjoy it <3

Crowley stared at his phone, rolling his eyes at the idiocy online. He could troll them further, but what was even the point. The humans were doing well enough for themselves.

He felt Aziraphale’s hand ghost across his neck and shivered at the touch. Then a small, silver collar was around his neck and Aziraphale whispered in his ear.

“Your safe word is apples.”

Crowley gulped as the silver chain collar came to rest on his neck, the white feather attached to it fell just into the notch of his collarbone. It tingled with ethereal power, imbued by some of Aziraphale’s divinity.

Aziraphale walked around the edge of the couch, a relaxed smile on his face as he took in the apprehension on Crowley’s face. This was a game they’d both agreed to and Crowley loved every minute. That didn’t stop him from worrying about the angel’s plans for this evening, and their dinner date.

“Bend over and pull your trousers down, please,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley hastily complied. He leaned over the back of the sofa and pulled down his trousers and pants giving Aziraphale full access.

Aziraphale’s hand caressed him softly, “You are so beautiful. Did you know that? But tonight you are mine and you will behave, do you understand?”

Crowley didn’t respond at first, his words lost to him.

The slap of Aziraphale’s hand on his ass sent shivers through him.

“I said, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Aziraphale’s lubed finger slipped into him, stretching him. “I don’t think any of that will be necessary tonight. I don’t want anyone to know what’s going on.” Aziraphale suddenly pushed a single finger in and curled it.

Crowley fought the urge to cry out.

“Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, angel.”

Aziraphale hummed, withdrawing his fingers. Crowley whined softly, expecting the next swat before it came.

“None of that. Tonight is about patience, do you understand? You’re to act as if nothing is going on. If you tip them off that it is, well.”

Something else was pushed into Crowley. Then it vibrated softly and Crowley let out a soft “oh.”

“I think you can make it through one evening, surely.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s trousers up and his hands shoved Crowley gently back so he was sitting on the couch. “You can show me all that patience you’ve developed?” He reached out, his hand caressing gently over the chained collar on Crowley’s throat.

“Yes, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned and the vibrator turned on. Crowley kept his face straight and wondered briefly how he’d make it through tonight. His cock was already pressing hard against his far too-tight trousers and he hoped the trousers would keep him in check. It was going to be a long night.

He watched as Aziraphale sat calmly down at his desk and puttered about with some of the papers there. He was an utter bastard and Crowley loved every part of him.

\------

An hour later, Aziraphale took his arm as they were leaving the bookshop. Crowley was able to mostly ignore the constant press inside him, the want running through him. That was until Aziraphale leaned in for a kiss and touched his neck with the most gentle of touches. Then it felt like every nerve Crowley had was alive.

They arrived at the dinner party fashionably late. It didn’t matter. It was a human gathering neither cared much for, something about an art foundation Aziraphale had been donating to for years.

Still, he stayed silent on Aziraphale’s arm as the angel dragged him around introducing him to the humans he recognized. Every so often, Aziraphale’s eyes would linger on the feather at his throat. Sometimes he would lick his lips.

At what should have been the mid-way point of the evening, Aziraphale pulled him by the arm into a deserted room.

“Knees. Now,” he whispered in a strangled voice.

Crowley did as directed, falling to his knees. He looked up at his angel, who was quickly unbuttoning the front of his trousers. A moment later Aziraphale’s very erect cock was free and Crowley took it into his mouth.

He always enjoyed sucking Aziraphale off.

Running his tongue along Aziraphale’s length and then taking him into his mouth while the vibrator inside him increased in speed along with Aziraphale’s soft groans was almost too much.

Aziraphale’s hands found his hair and tugged it. At first, it was a gentle pull. Then it was a strong tug as the angel fucked into his mouth. Crowley quickly miracled away anything resembling a gag reflex as he took Aziraphale deeper.

Aziraphale’s cock pounded into his throat as the angel breathed in small, hurried gasps. Crowley glanced up at him and reached his hand up to caress Aziraphale’s ass as he fucked into his mouth.

With a groan Aziraphale came, his hands gave a final tug on Crowley’s hair and holding his head in place.

Crowley’s cock throbbed in his pants and his hips thrust forward wishing for any sort of friction.

One of Aziraphale’s hands found the collar and pulled it tight for a moment. “No. Remember your place. This isn’t about you and your evil thoughts. It’s about being good for  _ me _ .”

Crowley suppressed the whine. He knew that would only make it worse, would make the angel more adamant that he wait patiently. He held still and continued to kneel on the ground.

The pain on the collar was released as Aziraphale’s hand loosened. Then he was tucking himself back in his trousers and Crowley sighed in disappointment.

“I know. But I think you can make it longer. Color?”

“Green.” Crowley’s said begrudgingly. The vibrator jumped up a notch and his hips twitched despite himself.

Aziraphale chuckled, “On your feet, then you can have a moment to collect yourself. You’ve got drool on your face, you know. You look an utter, gorgeous mess. But you’re my mess.”

Crowley stood and wiped his face, careful to remove any signs of what had just taken place in this room. Aziraphale stared at him, eyes bright.

The angel reached out and pulled gently on the feather at his neck until Crowley was close enough to kiss him soundly. The vibrator again kicked up a notch as Aziraphale kissed him. Crowley’s hips bucked again and the kiss ended, as Aziraphale gave the collar a quick tug and stepped back.

“I should tell you, I don’t have a remote for that vibrator. You see, it’s keyed into my emotions. Anytime I particularly want you, well. It will respond. So you’ll be on your best behavior tonight, I assume. I know you want to please me.”

Crowley took in this new bit of knowledge. He glanced at Aziraphale then, reached out briefly palming himself.

Aziraphale swatted his hand away, but the vibrator kicked up briefly.

“None of that. Your best behavior. You are mine tonight, Crowley. Don’t forget that.”

Then Aziraphale was leading the way from the room and Crowley was resentfully following.

He made small talk with his arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist. One or two humans raised an eyebrow, but he quickly redirected their attention elsewhere before Aziraphale could notice.

In the meantime, he took note of whenever the vibrator picked up in pace. His hips swinging as he sauntered across the room? That was a definite uptick. Aziraphale’s tongue flicking out to lick his fingers as he fed him an hors de’oeuvre? Crowley nearly used his safe word right that second. The one that caught him off guard was the time he gently brushed Aziraphale’s cheek with his hand, a loving gesture but still one that sent the angel off.

By the end of the evening, both were staring at each other with hungry eyes. Crowley hoped that it boded well for him getting some relief soon, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

He was grateful when Aziraphale called it a night a bit early. He was even more grateful when the angel pulled him to the back seat of the Bentley.

“Hold still,” Aziraphale whispered. His hands came up, removing the simple silver chain and replacing it with another of Crowley’s more ornate collars. This one was leather, with silver feathers painted onto it.

“Angel,” he knew his voice was a whine. His hips thrust upwards.

  
Aziraphale ignored him as the collar slid into place. When he spoke his voice was light, “I think perhaps I should drive home.”

It wasn’t far back to the bookshop, and Aziraphale could more than handle driving the Bentley. That wasn’t what bothered Crowley. What bothered Crowley was Aziraphale’s hand, reaching over and palming him for the drive. Never giving enough pressure to relieve the growing pain that Crowley’s trousers were becoming. Each time Crowley thrust his hip upwards, Aziraphale removed his hand entirely and asked him if he was feeling quite alright.

Crowley said that he was, aside from the fact that he’d married an utter bastard.

Aziraphale grinned.

When they arrived back at the bookshop Aziraphale said nothing more than, “None of the neighbors should know.” And Crowley forced himself to be calm as he walked through the door.

As soon as he was in, Aziraphale’s eyes turned to him, full of want. That was a relief to Crowley perhaps soon-

“Upstairs. Your golden harness, I think. It does so match your eyes. That’s all I want you in.” Aziraphale’s head cocked slightly. “And go ahead and attach the silver cuffs to your wrists and ankles. The padded ones. That will make things easier.”

Crowley turned to head up the stairs, one last command from Aziraphale echoed, “And don’t touch yourself. I will know.”

He miracled his outfit away, resisting the urge to palm his now very aching cock. He tried to remind himself Aziraphale made it worth it. Still. He gave it just a few seconds of attention as he lied to himself and said it was just to relieve the pressure as he pulled on the gold harness. It crisscrossed his body, and there were golden wings attached to it on his back.

Then he pulled the silver padded cuffs and attached them to his wrists and ankles.

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Aziraphale would come when he was ready.

It was only minutes later, the angel must have been impatient. He paused at the door, taking in Crowley on the bed naked except for the golden harness.

“You are so beautiful this way, did you know that? So beautiful.” his voice was soft. Then his forehead creased. “You didn’t listen.”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t. But I know you. Turn around, you know there has to be a punishment.

Crowley turned on his knees on the bed, his hands behind him. Suddenly his wrists were yanked back, attached to the ceiling by a rope attached to the cuffs. Crowley let out a squeak.

“Don’t whine my dear, it’s unbecoming.”

The paddle hit him before he was expecting it. Aziraphale called this a punishment, but it was only in that it only made Crowley’s cock harder. He was all but throbbing now. His voice came out in a sob, “Aziraphale, please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. Please. Please angel, please. I’ve been waiting.”

“Not nearly long enough it seems, you couldn’t even follow basic instructions.”

Crowley fell silent and wondered how long Aziraphale could keep him waiting. A hand caressed his sides briefly from behind, and suddenly his feet were pulled backward, tied down to the corners of the bed and he was spread open. He waited.

Aziraphale came around the other side of the bed. He was naked, his cock in his palm.

The vibrator sped up.

“I want you to come on just that. Just the vibrator.”

Crowley gasped, “Aziraphale, angel, I can’t-”

“Do not tell me what you can or cannot do. You don’t want to displease me, do you? Come, Crowley. Come on just the vibrator.”

The vibrator kicked into a notch it hadn’t yet reached and Crowley groaned as his hips thrust of their own accord, his cock desperate for any friction. Aziraphale stroked himself slowly as he watched.

“I know you don’t think you can, Crowley. But you are mine. And I am telling you, you can and will come on that alone.”

Tears welled in his eyes. He wanted, no he needed. “Aziraphale”

“What’s your color?”

“Green. Aziraphale!”

Crowley watched as Aziraphale shivered. “I’m quite afraid I’m going to come. I’d recommend you do the same.”

“Angel. Can’t.” Crowley tried to stutter out.

“I’m sure you can, dear heart.”

Crowley’s hips thrust into nothing, his arms pulled back holding him off the bed. He sobbed out his need.

Aziraphale gave a few more strokes of his cock, then he came on Crowley, his come landing on his chest, his thighs, his cock. That’s what did it. The final burst of excitement from the vibrator, coupled with Aziraphale’s come hitting him.

Crowley sobbed as he came, wanting, needing touch. And yet he spilled out over their bed with a cry.

Aziraphale’s hands cupped his face and he leaned in to kiss him. “You are doing so beautifully for me, my lovely wonder. Color?”

Crowley let his body rest for a moment then looked into the stormy eyes, “Green, angel. Green.”

“Good. I wasn’t quite done yet.”

Aziraphale disappeared and suddenly Crowley felt the vibrator pulled from him. At first, he gasped from the emptiness it left, and then Aziraphale was pushing something larger and harder into him. A dildo perhaps?

The angel’s hands wrapped around his cock and began pumping it slowly. Then he began shifting the dildo in him. Too much, it was too much. He was too tender still.

Crowley cried out.

Aziraphale sped up his pace on Crowley’s hardening cock.

“Fuck, fuck. Angel, fuck.”

Aziraphale didn’t say a word, merely pulled on him faster, harder.

Crowley’s whole body seemed to spasm, yelling at him to slow down. That this was too much, too quickly. Crowley’s hips thrust of their own accord into Aziraphale’s hand.

“Angel,” he warned then he cried, “Aziraphale!” as he spilled into Aziraphale’s hand for the second time in minutes.

Aziraphale didn’t give him time to recover, instead, he left the dildo buried in him and came around to kneel in front of Crowley. He snapped his fingers so Crowley’s arms were lowered down and his head was level with his cock.

For the second time in one evening, he grabbed Crowley’s hair to thrust into his mouth. Crowley couldn’t even complain as he took the angel in. Hard. He was so hard and tasted so good and-

Aziraphale’s cock shoved into his throat as his hands tightened on his hair.

Crowley looked up at him, half hanging from his bound wrists. He was so utterly beautiful, this angel of his.

As abruptly as he’d started, Aziraphale pulled out.

“Just needed to be sure I was properly hard for you, love.”

A whispered no fell from Crowley’s lips that Aziraphale ignored as he went around to the back of the bed. He pulled the dildo from Crowley and instead Crowley felt Aziraphale pressing into him. He bottomed out and paused, giving Crowley a chance to say no.

It was one Crowley would never take, he merely let out a whimper as his cock grew hard again.

Aziraphale’s hands were on his hips. “Usually, I like hearing you.” He withdrew and slammed into Crowley. “But I have a feeling right now all I’d hear are whimpers. So I want your silence. Can you do that for me love? I want you to come, but I want you to be utterly and completely silent.”

Crowley gasped, “Angel.”

“Silent, Crowley.”

Aziraphale grabbed his hips. There would be bruises there tomorrow where he grasped him, using him. He slammed into him again, and again. Only Aziraphale’s request kept him quiet and even then it was barely doable.

Then Aziraphale’s hand wrapped around his cock again. Overstimulated, too much. Crowley would have fallen if he could, but the ropes and Aziraphale’s strong arms held him even as he fucked into him.

Crowley felt tears roll down his face as he kept his silence. He wanted to yell or to cry out. He bit his tongue. It was bleeding.

Then he was coming again, hard on Aziraphale’s cock and hand, unable to hold back the throttled gasps.

He heard Aziraphale call his name as he came into him, holding his body against his own. He said his name once, twice, three times. Aziraphale called for Crowley. Then as he was spent he stilled for a moment holding him.

An instant later, Aziraphale snapped his fingers. The ropes and cuffs were gone. Crowley fell to the bed. Aziraphale was next to him.

The angel reached out for his collar, and Crowley shook his head. “Not yet, please.”

Aziraphale nodded, and instead pulled him into his arms, cradling him. “You did so wonderfully, my love. So beautifully. You were so utterly alluring tonight and ravishing you was my complete delight.”

Crowley whined against the praise, but Aziraphale didn’t stop telling him how beautiful, handsome, lovely he was. At the same time, the angel’s hands traced his body, checking his wrists, ankles, and anything else for any actual pain. It was foolish, both of them knew Aziraphale would never truly hurt him and the small marks he left were ones Crowley treasured.

Finally, Crowley whispered, “Okay, ready.” 

Aziraphale raised his hands to Crowley’s neck, gently undoing the collar and tossing it to the side for now. Crowley took in a shuddering breath and threw himself at Aziraphale. His. His angel. Just as much as Crowley belonged to him.

“All yours, my love.”

Crowley was shocked to realize he’d said it out loud, but then again maybe that wasn’t so surprising. He curled up against Aziraphale, wrapping one leg around to pull him closer. The angel held him tightly and fell into a calm sleep in the arms of the being he trusted.


End file.
